


Can I?

by lividraws



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Questioning, dont @ me, i hope y’all like this oof, im garbage with tags lol sorry, i’ve never really written before so this is a whole new thing for me!, sorta?, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividraws/pseuds/lividraws
Summary: here’s 350 words of angsty poetry that i wrote at 2am, have fun kiddos





	Can I?

He’s crawling back. What an untimely demise.  
Look at him, almost eaten alive by guilt!  
How true he is, I cannot know.  
How sorry he is, I believe it’s all a show!  
Can I leave him to die?  
I think I can!

He’s still crawling back. See how hard he tries.  
Look at him, now that he knows I’m stepping back!  
How smart he is being, I cannot know.  
How faithful he was, I believe it’s all a show!  
Can I leave him to die?  
I think I can!

He’s still crawling back. He’s being eaten by flies.  
Look at him, how persistent is he?  
How many grudges he’s kept, I cannot know.  
The strength of his facade, I believe it’s all a show!  
Can I leave him to die?  
I think I can.

He’s still crawling back. Like his will never dies.  
Look at him, how can I keep looking?  
How long he’s been strong, I cannot know.  
How thoughtful his intentions, can I believe it’s all a show?  
Can I leave him to die?  
I think I can.

He’s still crawling back. There are tears in his eyes.  
Look at...  
How...  
How can...  
But can I?  
I can... I can. I think I can.

He’s still crawling back. Now I feel my own lies.  
Look at him, not dead yet, but being eaten alive.  
How he survived against himself, I cannot know.  
How truthful my emotions are, I believe they’re all for show.  
But can I leave him to die?  
I... I...

He’s still crawling back. He says it’s not because of me.  
He’s still crawling back. I believe that it should be.  
He’s still crawling back. I can’t look any longer.  
Not to him, but to myself,  
Is he the only one crawling? Or am I crawling too?  
Has it been a crawl at all?  
Has it simply been a call?  
A call to redeem himself, his world, his relationships, me?

The question of death,  
Is not the same as forgiving.  
Long since time has stopped my breath,  
So he my love shall keep living.

**Author's Note:**

> this poem is from cav’s point of view btw hdjdjdjd
> 
> i’ve never seriously written before, i just kinda got inspired and wrote down some stuff (with my brother’s help, admittedly). i hope you guys like it though, i might write more in the future!!
> 
>  
> 
> my insta and tumblr are both @lividraws, shoot me a message if you wanna yell about MML or even just be friends!


End file.
